


Dance

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Genma, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, D/s relationship, M/M, Misuse of shadow jutsu, Oral Sex, Top Shikamaru, Top Umino Iruka, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Shikamaru and Genma's foray into shadow sex continues.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danagirl623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/gifts).



Genma walked behind Shikamaru and slid his hands down the shadow-nin’s chest as he settled his chin on a tanned shoulder. “I can see why you like it out here,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of his partner’s neck. “Very peaceful. Masks my screaming when you drag an orgasm out of me.”

Shikamaru snickered and kissed Genma’s temple. “You and your screaming,” he said fondly. 

“You like it, sir,” Genma purred. Shikamaru barely staved off a shiver at the words, and the tokujo smiled. “An idea, if you’re willing to hear it?” His partner nodded and sank into his embrace. “I was thinking we could attend the party Kakashi’s hosting next week.”

Shikamaru spun around to face him and held him slightly away. “The party that our dearest hokage  _ insists  _ is not any sort of sex thing but we all know what goes down when the clock hits midnight?”

“That’s the one.” Genma cocked his head in a pout, and Shikamaru dropped his arms so he could step forward, wrapping around the shadow-nin in the light of the sunrise. “Thoughts, sir?”

“You told me you didn’t like the thought of someone watching,” Shikamaru said into his chest. 

“I was wrong.” Genma shuddered and groaned as the younger man wrapped talented lips around his nipple, teasing with his teeth, never quite the pressure Genma really craved. “Please,” he whispered, hands coming up to card through Shikamaru’s unbound hair. It wasn’t often he let it down, and Genma relished each moment he could watch the raven locks. 

Shikamaru stopped instantly. “‘Please’ what, pet?”

“Please,  _ sir,  _ don’t stop, sir,” Genma corrected, arching against Shikamaru’s face. “I love it when you play with me.”

“Get in the cabin,” Shikamaru growled, pushing him back toward the door.

“With all due respect,” Genma said, “make me.” His face snapped directly toward Shikamaru as the Nara cast his shadow possession jutsu, immobilizing the tokujo.  _ Finally,  _ he thought.

Shikamaru stalked to him and cracked a palm across his face, earning a grin from Genma. “I think that deserves punishment,” he said, leaning against one of the porch posts. “I’m going to fuck you fast, hard, and you aren’t allowed to come. Not today, not tomorrow, not until you’re taking my cock in front of everyone next Thursday, crying for mercy.”

“Gods,” Genma groaned. The shadows turned him around so his hands were planted on the wall, legs spread and ass out. “Yes, yes, whatever you think appropriate, sir.”

“Whose are you?” Shikamaru asked, ripping down his pants and smacking his ass.

“Yours,” Genma said. Another slap and a growl. “Sir,” he added.

“Goddamned right you are,” Shikamaru muttered against this shoulder. “Don’t you ever fucking forget it.” He bit into Genma’s neck and the tokujo gasped at the pain, moaned at the pleasure when Shikamaru loved his tongue over the mark. “And now everyone else will know when I make you my bitch in front of them.”

 

**

“Evening, sensei,” Shikamaru said when Iruka opened his door Thursday evening. The teacher flushed an incredible shade of crimson at the word and Genma snickered, earning a light tap from the crop Shikamaru held. “Kakashi said to be here at eleven, so here we are.”

“He’s, uh, getting ready yet,” Iruka said, ushering them in. “Don’t call me sensei again, please. It’s been years and now I’m going to watch you--well. Yeah.” He coughed and led them down the hallway into the backyard. The couple, like Shikamaru, preferred the silence of the forest for their activities.  _ Great minds and all that,  _ Genma thought with a smirk. 

“‘Ru, did you open the do--oh, hey guys,” Kakashi said, stepping out after them. “You’re here early.”

“It’s 11:05,” Iruka said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “You’re late.” He crooked a finger and Kakashi walked to look down at him. “What did we discuss about you being late, Kakashi?”

“Twenty lashes and not a single less,” Kakashi said quietly, turning around and bending over in front of the teacher. He looked back through long lashes over his mask, and Genma marveled at the lines of his hard body under the black lace Iruka had obviously picked for him. “ _ Sensei.” _

“Oh...my god…” Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall, and Genma stepped forward to catch him. The shadow-nin leaned forward instead, hand over his mouth to smother a laugh. “No fucking wonder you don’t want me calling you that, gods,” he managed to choke out. “Sensei.”

Iruka’s mouth opened and shut rapidly as he tried to gain control of himself. Kakashi snickered as he stood. “Hey,” Iruka said sharply. “That’s another five.” The hokage simply grinned. 

“So glad we can do this, but when’s everyone else getting here? I haven’t come in a week,” Genma whined. 

Shikamaru dragged the tip of the crop up the tokujo’s stomach and chest to tap on his lips. “Safe words?”

“Apple for an action, kunai for the whole game,” Genma said. His body tensed in expectation as Shikamaru took the crop away. “Sir?”  _ Crack.  _ He gasped at the sting of the crop through the mesh Shikamaru had dressed him in, jerking slightly backwards.

“We agreed that wouldn’t happen until you’re begging for me in the middle of everyone, pet,” Shikamaru said. “Surely you won’t make me reconsider those terms?” Genma’s eyes widened as he shook his head with a stammered ‘no, sir.’ “Good,” Shikamaru purred. He tapped the growing red mark on Genma’s chest just hard enough that Genma whimpered. 

“Heeeey!” a voice called from the front of the house. “Let us in, you bastards!” Genma’s attention was torn from his aching chest and straining cock when Iruka led Ibiki and Anko back, Raidou trailing behind in leather and chains. “What’s up, guys?” Anko asked cheerily.

“Just waiting for Aoba, Shizune, Izumo, and Kotetsu,” Iruka said. “Wanna light a fire for us, Ibiki?” The torturer grunted and moved to the giant fire pit Kakashi had installed in the yard. 

Genma leaned against Shikamaru, and the shadow-nin slipped an arm around his waist. “Love you,” the younger man whispered. He nuzzled into the tokujo’s neck and breathed deeply. “Gods, you’re sexy, pet. Can’t wait to be buried inside you. I’m thinking your mouth. Put that tongue of yours to use doing something other than talking.”

“Yes, sir,” Genma said. Kakashi caught his eye and grinned as he groaned from low in his chest. Shikamaru’s hands were fire on his sides as the Nara slipped behind him, dragging a finger lightly along the underside of his weeping cock. “Please, sir, fuck me,” he begged. 

“Soon, love,” Shikamaru whispered in his ear. Genma shuddered when Shikamaru nipped at his earlobe, still torturing his trapped erection. “The rest better get here soon. The shadows’ll make you dance, pet, like a phoenix from the ashes. Would you like that?” 

Genma nodded wordlessly and keened when Shikamaru pinched both of his nipples  _ hard.  _

“Then they’ll force you to your knees and wrench your mouth open, like the cockslut you know you are, Genma. And I’ll be ready to let you taste me, take me in, and please me in front of all these people,” Shikamaru said, gesturing to the party. Iruka had disappeared to let everyone else in, and Kakashi beamed in the firelight as he led the remaining four people out. Shikamaru dragged his nails down Genma’s chest, catching on the mesh. “I can’t wait for you, pet.”

“Please,” Genma whimpered. The crop tapped dangerously close to his balls and he shrank back into his partner. “Sir.”

“Good,” Shikamaru said. He stepped back and suddenly Genma’s back felt very cold. “What do you say we get this started? He’s been begging for a week. Should we give him what he wants?” 

“Acceptable,” Anko said, looking Genma up and down. “What’ve you got planned for him? Also, hand that over.” She pointed to the crop. “You promised I could use it tonight.”

“I--ah gods, please,” Genma stammered. “Let me dance.”

Shikamaru smirked at Anko and tossed the crop over. “Let’s leave it at words aren’t the only thing he’ll be choking on tonight.”

Anko’s laughter pealed through the night as everyone but the pair sat, paying rapt attention. Shikamaru formed the seals for his jutsu, and Genma felt his limbs shift, the shadows dragging him in a sinuous circle around the flames. Warmth caressed every inch of him, and he was grateful Shikamaru was being gentle for their first time in front of an audience. His head fell back and he stared at the moon as Shikamaru flawlessly manipulated him into his arms. “Thank you, sir,” he whispered into the shadow-nin’s lips. 

“Anything for you, pet,” Shikamaru replied, pulling back to force him to the grass. Genma’s mouth watered as the younger man tugged his cock out of his pants, stroking himself as he walked forward. “Good?”

Genma nodded. “Perfect, sir.” He surrendered to the shadows that slid up his chest and into his mouth, tugging his jaw open. His tongue slid out the side and his hips bucked unconsciously when the shadow wrapped around his cock. When his eyes closed, firelight flickered against his eyelids. 

“Beautiful,” Shikamaru whispered. Muttered agreements sounded from the rest of the group. “I’m going to release your right hand so you can snap if it gets to be too much, okay?”

The shadows retreated from his jaws enough to speak. “Yes, sir,” Genma said. Shikamaru ordered him to snap, making sure he could, before slipping around his jaws again. Kakashi let out a wolf whistle when Shikamaru guided his cock to Genma’s mouth, fingers carding through the tokujo’s long hair. 

The taste of Shikamaru after a week of  _ nothing  _ in combination with the shadow and satin sliding wetly over his aching cock was almost enough to make him come then and there. But Shikamaru hadn’t given permission, and fuck if he was going to disappoint. 

Genma moaned as Shikamaru pressed carefully deeper, and the vibration was enough to make the shadow-nin grin down at him and thrust roughly. Tears sprang to his eyes as his throat clenched, and Shikamaru paused above him as he adjusted. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Iruka said, and Genma caught him pinching the head of his cock as he watched. “Good catch, Shikamaru.”

“Right,” Shikamaru sighed breathlessly. Genma’s tongue caressed the veins on the underside of him as he began to move slowly. “Assassin in the streets, bitch in the sheets, right, pet?” Genma groaned when Shikamaru’s fingers tightened in his hair. “You just love this, don’t you, being watched as you suck my cock.” The shadows began to loosen as Shikamaru moved faster, obscene noises falling from Genma’s wet throat as he thrust. “Take me.”

Suddenly Genma’s nose was pressed against the neatly trimmed hair on Shikamaru’s pelvis. His cock jumped in its confines as Shikamaru’s disappeared down his throat and a loud ‘ _ fuck’  _ erupted from the shadow-nin when Genma closed his lips and sucked hard. 

“Get him, Gen!” Kakashi crowed, and Genma heard a loud slap.  _ Probably Iruka,  _ he thought. Shikamaru’s breath came heavy as his hips sped up, shadows falling away as he drew closer to the edge. Genma whined around him at the thought he wouldn’t be able to come, and the younger man just pressed in further. 

“G--Gen,” he ground out. “Pet. Gonna come down your throat.” His hips began to jerk erratically and when Genma looked up, Shikamaru’s head was thrown back, fire dancing in his unbound hair while he gasped the tokujo’s name. Genma hummed, and that was enough. Shikamaru came undone inside of him, pressing Genma’s face flush against his stomach. Genma closed his eyes and breathed deeply around the intrusion in his throat, swallowing Shikamaru’s orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Shikamaru groaned. He pulled out and Genma was surprised when he dropped to his knees in front of him, cradling the assassin’s face with heated hands. “You did well, pet,” he said. “Would you like to come?”

Genma’s eyes held a silent plea as he nodded. “Please, sir,” he said, licking his lips and coating them with the remainder of his partner’s release. 

Shikamaru pulled him close and kissed his forehead tenderly. “So good,” he crooned, reaching down to tease just above the band of Genma’s underwear. “They loved you, pet. Their faces were beautiful as they watched you. I can’t wait to see them when you come.”

Genma’s inhale was ragged as Shikamaru grasped him firmly, stroking exactly the way he liked. “Gods,” he cried. The fire beside him didn’t hold a candle to the heat that raced through his veins at the look in Shikamaru’s eyes.

“C’mon, Gen, this is what you’ve been waiting for. Why haven’t you come yet?” Shikamaru asked.

“Per--miss--ion-- _ fuck! _ ” Genma screamed. Shikamaru’s free hand was torturing his nipples and he could barely breathe with the sensation. “ _ Please,  _ sir!”

Shikamaru leaned down to mouth up the column of his neck before nipping just under his ear. “Want to come, pet? Then come.”

White engulfed Genma’s vision as a week’s worth of pent up frustration and tension came pouring out into his partner’s hand. His head sagged forward and he heard distant cheers as his chest heaved. Shikamaru’s clean hand stroked his hair, his shoulders, down his back before tipping his chin up for a kiss. “Thank you,” Genma whispered, grateful when Shikamaru didn’t reprimand him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shikamaru said, tongue flicking out to taste himself on Genma’s lips. “Okay?”

“Perfect,” Genma breathed. “Gods, sir, that was…” 

Anko stepped up beside them. “Awesome. We  _ definitely  _ need to see that again, but please, get the fuck out of the way. Ibiki and I have a Rai to torture next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
